


Her Advice Cost Us A Life

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Manuela, tired of not finding a suitable husband, goes to locate one among new new hires at the Monastery. However, her fondness for alcohol may make her night a bit more memorable.
Kudos: 15





	Her Advice Cost Us A Life

Manuela was tired. Not only was she getting more work than usual with every class seemingly going on later, she was also done with everything in regards to the dating scene. As a woman with her age as “a secret” she knew that time was passing her by quicker than her students, and she wished to find the perfect man to spend the rest of her remaining days with. She knew it wasn’t her looks that kept potential suitors away, her ample breasts still having enough heft and without much drag, as well as her makeup hiding some of the lines across her face. No, it was most likely her drinking problem.

Manuela was infamous around the Garrech Mach area for drinking quite heavily whenever a date went poorly. In her case, that was more nights than not. It was not uncommon to see Manuela on a date early in the evening, only to see her a couple of hours later bottle in hand, stumbling towards the church, date long gone after being scared off with her antics. She didn’t get into fights like most drunkards, nor did she often soil herself after having a few too many, but Manuela became vocal on what dirty acts that she would do to her date. Extremely vocal, and with her years of work in the Opera, she was known to almost sing about sucking her tryst’s cock in public, letting the whole area know just how desperate she was needing to be touched. Years of acting like a fool in the night kept people away from her, and those that did stay the night with the voluptuous teacher got much more than they bargained for with Manuela. Secretly some of the soldiers would refer to Manuela as a vampire, as she would drain her partners energy and have them be unable to perform their duties should they be the “lucky” man who found her rambling along and brought her to her chambers.

Manuela knew that this couldn’t continue forever, and that her reputation was not the best. Even the newest teacher, quiet as he was, had declined Manuela’s invitation due to some of the rumors that had spread. Manuela knew that while she may make suggestive comments to those around while sober, but seeing how people kept denying her advances made her quite dejected. Most nights when she wasn’t making a lush of herself had Manuela curled onto her bed, comb in hand, and slowly shoving the handle within herself, thinking about finding the right someone to spend the rest of her life with, someone who could really fill her void, be that her heart or her intimate area. It was a mystery how Hanneman and the other professors put up with Manuela’s moaning throughout the night, but no one really wanted to be the ones who confronted the sex-crazed teacher about how her moaning could still be heard through the thick walls of the monastery. Truthfully, most of the professors were just grateful that she kept her actions in her room and not where a curious student could walk in unawares that their teacher was bent over, rod in one hand and the other pinching own of her nipples.

When she overheard that a fresh batch of soldiers were joining the Church, Manuela felt her lower body instinctively start to moisten. “Finally”, she thought, licking her lips, “Some new bodies to try out. It's time to find the one.” Quickly, she made a plan to get everything set into motion. There was to be a small reception of four soldiers joining up, small for a battalion, but enough that Manuela thought that she could at least find the good from the bad. It didn’t hurt that the Church generally hired based on both looks and talent in order to be one hundred percent certain that their people could both defend Garrach Mach while also looking immaculate while doing so. A group of muscular young men to lean into was just what Manuela desperately needed. She quickly signed up to show the soldiers around, even renting out a secluded part of the Church in order to as she put it “To have them get used to the campus while having someone to teach them just what to do.” 

The next few days were tortuous for poor Manuela, trying to get everything together in a short time. Not only did she have to make everything look sophisticated enough for the new recruits, she also had to get her plan into action. She even resorted to dipping into her own funds in order to supply the alcohol, as she had a sneaking suspicion that if she handed over the bill to those that did accounting, they would report her at once. 

Finally the night was upon Manuela. True to her word, the area looked great. She had food around the edges of a smallish classroom as well as enough alcohol to kill all of them. There was also a short table set up in the middle of the room with suspiciously nothing on it, but no one was really saying anything about it. Most of the soldiers were playing around with the finger food, nervous as the voluptuous mage kept staring at them. Those looks quickly changed to confusion and slight fascination as they watched Manuela put down drink after drink in quick succession. Manuela was nervous at trying to see everything about these new recruits. While she thought that she would be able to talk to them normally, as she could usually do, there was something tugging in the back of her head that was telling her to just lie down and let these fine young men violate her. Manuela did her best to shake these thoughts away with drinking, which made these temptations all the more apparent in her brain. 

Manuela, well beyond the point of sobriety, started to wobble around. In her brain, she was tempting the men subtly, a quick glimpse of their groin, a hand on their shoulders, even flirting here and there. In fact, she felt that she was doing a great job at this, since they were all now staring quite openly at this sexy vixen. However, this was certainly not the case. Instead of a glimpse, she may have in fact stared herself with her mouth slightly open. A graze of her hand on a shoulder was more along the lines of rubbing herself on the men, ample breasts pressed alongside the men’s arms, her hands over their chests. 

Manuela, thinking about giving hints towards what she would allow these new acquaintances to do all over her body were in actuality moaning throatily, while stating that in no small terms that she would “Like to lick all over their bodies before getting her brains blown out.”

These soldiers, not knowing exactly what to think, were all blushing as the drunken professor stumbled around before tripping over the table in the middle and decided to climb on top of it. She struggled for a few seconds before begging, “Will one of you gentlemen help me up on this? You can grab wherever you desire.”

The first of the soldiers nearby, had a brain that was quick enough on the uptake. Thinking that pretty much anyone would be able to score, went ahead and got a full grasp on Manuela’s ass through her dress in order to help her up. Moaning more, Manuela pushed back, trying to get her fill of this stranger’s hands near her moist areas. “Thank you sir” Manuela winked, “You probably deserve a reward. What would you like?” The soldier, quiet as most of the men generally were, started to rip off the lower half of his uniform almost slapping Manuela with his rigid cock, growing quickly as he had a great view of Manuela’s tits. “Open up, and see where this takes us” he ordered the promiscuous woman, before shoving his cock down Manuela’s waiting throat. Surprised, Manuela wanted to pull back, but this soldier was having none of this teasing, grabbing the back of her head and continuing to thrust. Manuela started to salivate, moaning as this thick rod danced between her lips, taking about all of it at once. This lasted for a number of minutes before Manuela looked around as much as she could with her head being buried into this soldier’s groin to see that the others were nearby, some stroking their own fat cocks. The man motioned to the other soldiers, two who came forward, cocks in hand. Manuela, sensing what they wanted, grabbed at the fully engorged cocks and went to town on them with her hands, trying to grab as much as she could. 

Fortunately for these men, drunk as Manuela was, her hands knew exactly what to do considering her experience. Her throat was also quite skilled, as the first man was thrusting erratically and twitching with intensity. Finally letting go of her head, the first soldier quickly aimed his cock and blew his load all over the shown cleavage Manuela had, impressively covering them. Manuela, feeling the intense spunk fall all over her chest, began to convulse. Feeling an orgasm start to build without any penetration was surprising for Manuela, but one she was happy to feel. Pausing just for a minute on the duo of soldiers she was fondling, she quickly got her clothes off her shapely body, in anticipation. “Come on boys, I won’t let any of you miss this initiation” she purred, gently grabbing the two cocks she previously had. “Come closer together and let me help you two strapping men out.”

These two men immediately stood in front of Manuela, and both tried to get into her used mouth. The result was Manuela’s lips being forced open as both cocks went in at once, completely stretching out her cheeks. This blowjob was not as deep as the first, but just as fulfilling for Manuela, learning just how sex-depraved she was. Going down as much as she could while holding the bases of these hard cocks gave Manuela a sense of accomplishment, particularly when she glanced up and saw that both men were going to blow around the same time. Feeling that they were going to cum, she stopped sucking and opened her mouth wide to allow the soldiers a perfect target. And what a target, as the couple of cocks finished and covered her lips, ruining her makeup. A few strands got tangled up in her hair as well, dealing the final blow to Manuela not feeling like a whore. She swallowed as much as she could, licking her lips, but allowing the semen on her face to remain, a fact that the men surely noticed. Manuela had three full spunks finished, but there was still a man remaining, whose dick was now absolutely throbbing, its purple head throbbing in such a way that sent tingles straight into Manuela’s pussy. “Come here, big boy,” she cooed, laying down on the desk, spreading her legs, “Since you’ve been so patient, I’ll let you get first pick.”

Hearing this, the final soldier scrambled to take off the rest of his uniform, and climbed on top of the desks with Manuela. Nervous, he prodded his cock around trying to find the magic that was Manuela’s pussy. Lightly grabbing his cock, she angled it to just the right spot, moaning “It's okay, we have plenty of time to get acquainted. This man blushed, before wildly thrusting in Manuela, not wanting his inexperience show on his face. This seemed to work as Manuela met his thrusts with her own, their sexual organs slapping together in unity, “That’s right, give it to me!” she screamed, getting stuffed with every thrust, “I needed this young cock so badly! Fill me up, baby!” He continued to thrust into Manuela, her tightness gripping his rod with such intensity that he knew that he wouldn’t last for long. Moaning alongside Manuela, he held her down, pushing against her as his seed filled Manuela up, causing her pussy to cum as well. The two shared a kiss, as Manuela grabbed the soldiers face in her spent glory. He pulled out of Manuela who whimpered as she felt the emptiness once the cock evacuated her domain. “Come on,” she exclaimed, getting on her hands and knees, her pussy leaking out its first load of the night, “You men aren’t done yet are you?”

Everyone hurriedly got into position, Grabbing Manuela into a spot that they could all get a taste. One solidly built soldier roughly impaled the begging woman onto his cock, while another spit in his hand, rubbing his dick, and making the screaming professor feel half of his dick into her tight little asshole. Another stood on top of the table and confidently grabbed a hold of Manuela’s scalp, making her screams muffled as he thrust into her maw. The fourth, not liking his chances at a hole, made sure that Manuela knew how to keep her hands busy, as he knelt beside her so that her deft fingers could work their magic. Thrusts in every which way, not in any particular rhythm, but with enough force to make any normal girl cum, had Manuela drunk on their masculine aroma as much as the copious amount of alcohol she had previously drank. As her asshole was filled with cum, the one getting a frantic hand job took his place, while the one down her throat pulled out and aimed his second load of the night to help coat Manuela’s face with his own spunk. The mess completely ruined what was left of Manuela’s makeup, but she was too far gone to notice. All she could think of was how to best milk all of her new companions, and if she could handle it all. Throughout the night, these men passed Manuela along, never letting her without a cock to choke on, or a dick missing a hole. 

By the time the sun rose into the distance, not a single person was actually shown around the monastery, nor did they find out where the soldiers were supposed to spend the night from then on. The entire welcoming ceremony location was a complete mess, with spilled drinks and food strung across the floor. Two of the fighters were snoring completely naked in a corner, completely spent. Another one was also passed out, though his flaccid dick was lazily in between Manuela’s lips. The final man was still pumping away, his energy at this point entirely gone away, though still trying to satisfy this succubus. Manuela for her part was completely covered in dried semen, nary a spot along her back, thighs, nor ample bosom not sticky with the jizz of these new enlistested men. Her throat was wrecked, both with the coating of cum that went through her as well as the moans that were made throughout her longest tryst yet. Manuela knew now for sure that she wanted to continue being the secret slut for the new men. Though at this point, her screams that echoed the entire time were making it clear that everyone in the entire monastery knew of her plan that night, and some were hoping that they could get a turn the next time the church was hiring.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract on Twitter to see more and to see updates and weird posts.


End file.
